The Power Of Hope
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Hermione Granger isn’t a real person she’s the Goddess Athena. When the final battle costs Remus his wife and unborn son she spends one night with him, a night that will produce another demigod, and maybe a new adventure.


Title: The Power Of Hope

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger isn't a real person she's the Goddess Athena. When the final battle costs Remus his wife and unborn son she spends one night with him, a night that will produce another demigod, and maybe a new adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, except the child's name, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

The earth felt dirty and barren, the snow falling like some wrapping to cover the horror that could still be heard and felt. A figure roamed the landscape, her face sooty from the smoke that filled the air. Everywhere people were crying, praying to the Gods for relief, but she knew that none would come. No one could see her and she thanked the Mist for that. Finally she reached the one person that she hoped was still alive and she thanked her father that he was.

The mortal Remus Lupin was crying and the body that he was crying over was his dead wife. She knew what it was like to lose someone and even though her daughter had been returned she still lost her every year and that's why the snow was falling. She saw Hermes leading his dead wife away and she saw the sadness that was always present when Hermes did this.

"Remus, you can't stay here," she said, "They'll take care of her."

The mist allowed him to see her as Hermione Granger and he looked up at her.

"I was supposed to be a father," Remus told her, "I was going to have a little boy."

"I know and I know what it's like to lose someone," she said, "But you can't stay with her or you'll go mad."

She used her magic to sooth his nerves and he finally stood up.

"Come, I've got something that will take your mind off of your grief," she said and she led him away.

She led him to a cave where her magic had already been used to make the cave warm. She then offered him a seat and went over and poured a drink for him. It was a potion that she used to offer peace and warmth to mortals. It also enabled her cabin in the states to be filled with children.

"Here, drink this," she said and handed the drink over.

He drank it at once and then handed it back.

"Thanks, Hermione," Remus said, "I know that you've lost people."

"It never ends," she said, "I lost someone very dear and the world almost died because of who I had lost. But I promise you that things will get better."

She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. At once she felt the potion start kicking in and she leaned forward and kissed him. That one kiss was all that was needed as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. She used her magic to remove his clothes and place kisses down his neck and down his chest.

He moaned with pleasure and she knew that she had him.

"W-What did you-."

"Don't worry about it," she said, placing a finger on his lips, "I'm going to give you what you've lost and a lot more. But you must promise me that you'll take the child to camp."

She knew that he was trying to figure out what she meant by it but she kissed him and he closed his eyes.

She was gentle with him, showing him the peace that he needed for the moment. She loved that about him, he had a good heart and that's what she needed in the mortals that she was with. Several hours later he was sound asleep and she wrapped him in a special blanket that would take the cold away. She smiled and touched her stomach. She was pregnant with his child and soon he would have a very important role in everything.

The next morning she vanished for sight and headed back to the states, to wait out things and to hope for the best.

_Nine months later…_

Remus sat down at the staff table and saw a very upset Severus poking at his food. He knew that today wasn't a good day for him. In one month students would be returning and he knew that Hermione Granger would be returning. She had suddenly vanished and the funny thing was that Remus couldn't remember if he had ever seen her.

"Severus, why so glum?" he asked.

Severus turned and glared at him, "Sorry if my behavior makes you unhappy, Lupin," he snarled.

"Is this all about Harry saving your life?" Remus asked him.

"Don't even start there," Severus snapped and then he returned to his meal.

The doors opened and Headmistress McGonagall came in, followed by Professor Sprout. Both women were talking and they soon sat down next to Remus and Severus.

"Is Severus still upset?" McGonagall asked Remus.

"He says don't start there," Remus told her.

"I'll take that as a yes," McGonagall said.

Suddenly there was a burst of wind and a woman landed a few feet away from them. She was carrying to baskets and she was dressed very nicely. She came over and looked at Remus and then Severus.

"This one is for you and the other is for you," she said.

Both men looked over and saw a baby in each basket.

"Children," Severus said.

"Yes, you both had relations with two of the Olympian Goddess," she said, "I'm the South Wind. When the time comes they need to go to camp. It's called Camp Half-blood and it's to train demigods."

"Wait a minute, I can't-."

"The Olympian Goddess that you were with, Mr. Snape, was Demeter," the South Wind told him, "The rules state that heroes must be raised by their mortal parent. And you, Mr. Lupin, was with Athena. Same rule applies as well."

She then lifted off and was gone.

"Okay, this is official strange," Remus said and then he remembered Hemione's words. "She promised that she would give me what I wanted."

And then he remembered that he had lost his unborn son. A card was inside his basket and he took it out. He then opened it and read:

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope that Ariel gives you great joy and that you love her just as you would have loved your unborn son. I've given her your last name and I hope that she heals you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger (Athena)_

"So I see that you're happy," Severus said, who hadn't even touched the card that had come in the basket.

Remus lifted Ariel out and held her. She had big blue eyes and a tuff of brown hair.

"She does," Remus said, and a tear fell from his face.

It fell on Ariel's face.

"Well aren't you going to read yours?" McGonagall asked Severus.

"Fine," Severus said and took it out.

He handed it to McGonagall who opened it.

Dear Severus,

I know that you've lost your chance to have your own brut and I hope that Brian gives you what you thought you had truly lost. Don't neglect him or I'll know.

Sincerely,

Demeter

PS! I'm not taking him back!

"He certainly looks really handsome," Sprout said, "Or I should say cute."

"Babies don't look cute," Severus snapped.

"Oh come on and hold him," McGonagall said, "She said that she'll know."

He grunted but pulled his son out of the basket and held him.

"Well it looks like you both finally got what you wanted, even if Severus won't admit to it," Sprout said.

"It most certainly does," McGonagall said.

Hermione Granger never did return to Hogwarts and both Ariel and Brian grew up with their mortal fathers. It soon became clear that they did have their problems and by this time Severus was very overly protective of his son. Brian could get whatever he wanted but he didn't act as though he had this ability. He loved being near the earth and things just grew around him. None of their father's told them who their mothers were and when they were just eleven someone came to visit them.

"I'm not having my son going to a camp," Severus told the man.

"I know how you feel but monsters will attack them," he said, "If they know how to defend themselves then they can survive."

Severus repeated once more that Brian wasn't going to go to a camp.

A week later the mother of all monsters attacked Brian and Ariel on the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone claimed that they didn't know that the children were in grave danger and then a Hydra attacked them. Finally both Severus and Remus gave up to the fact that their children needed to train and therefore they went to camp. However when they arrived Chiron told them that they would have to stay year around.

They were upset about this but they understood. They were trained to fight monsters and even went on a couple of quests. Finally during their third summer Brian kissed Ariel right on the cheek. Ariel blushed deeply and a couple of Aphrodite kids giggled. The next summer Ariel asked Brian a simple question.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Um, yes," Brian answered.

"Want to go out with me?" Ariel asked him.

At once Brian got excited about this and agreed.

The many years passed again and when Ariel and Brian were eighteen they got married and finally returned to England. Chiron didn't like this but Ariel told him that they needed to see their fathers.

"Alright, but be careful," Chiron told them.

"We promise that we will," Ariel said and they both headed back home.

However when they got back they found out that their father's had died two years ago and Ariel was upset that she hadn't told her father that she was married. McGonagall tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but that didn't make her feel any better. A few months later Remus was born and Ariel held her son in her arms.

"He would be so proud of you, dear," Brian told her.

"I know, I wish that our fathers had seen their grandson," Ariel had said.

The years passed, as everything does, and Brian and Ariel got old. True they still did heroic things but it was clear that their time had ended. Their children all went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because they had less godly blood in their veins and therefore didn't attract monsters. Finally one day Ariel and Brian went to bed and when they awoke they were in a waiting area.

"Finally, you two have arrived," said the man behind the counter.

"Where are we?" Ariel asked.

"Your dead," the man said and then motioned them to follow him.

Death, as all heroes know, is the final step in any process. He took them on his boat and they went down the river Styx's. The three headed dog was waiting on them but he didn't move to attack them. Finally they arrived and they both got off. They went threw quick death and headed for the one place that all heroes went, the Elysium Fields, and when they arrived Ariel's sister was waiting on them.

"Welcome to your afterlife," she told Ariel.

"Thanks," Ariel said.

She smiled at her and then pointed to two people in the clearing.

"They've been waiting on you," she said and Ariel and Brian raced over to them.

Both their fathers embraced them and for the first time everything was as it had been and they were all happy.

* * *

A/N: The last part made me cry. I hope that everyone likes this one shot and it's a crossover of Percy Jackson but without a whole bunch of details.


End file.
